1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for unrolling spooled hay from a tractor. More specifically, the apparatus provides a slotted tube at the ends of and perpendicular to a cross bar for rotatably mounting spiked arms which hold a cylindrical hay bale. An important and innovative feature is an upright locking bracket which lets the operator pick up a roll of hay at the storage area, carry it to the feeding area, and completely unroll it without having to adjust the turnbuckle of the tractor's three point hitch at all. This bracket is of heavy construction design so as not to bend in use; this enhances the maintaining of control of the invention, even when handling uneven hay rolls (e.g., large on one end and small on the other). Also, the centered bracket on the cross bar maintains the arms horizontally when the bale is almost completely unrolled to prevent gouging the ground surface with the hexagonal bale holding plates.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
The relevant art of interest describes various apparatus for picking up, transporting and unrolling large cylindrical bales of hay. The pertinent art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,862 issued on Feb. 22, 1977, to Raymond G. Wilmes describes a bale unrolling device comprising a tubular cross bar with perpendicular bracketed ends having apertures for inserting a locking pin. Two arms pivot within the brackets with a locking aperture on one end and a revolving spike in a bushing with a bearing cap at the opposite end. The arms pivot out for insertion into a hay bale and are locked in position by the locking pin. Folding of the device is accomplished by rotating in the arms. The tubular cross bar is attached to a pair of chains which converge in a V-shape and connected to a third chain to be pulled by a tractor or other towing vehicles. The device is distinguishable by its locking pins, revolving spikes and its non-requirement for hydraulic means for empowerment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,202 issued on May 7, 1991, to Phillip W. Love describes an apparatus for picking up, transporting and unrolling large hay bales. The main frame is a multi-folding frame which pivots about its electric braking wheels and a hitch frame which connects the main frame to the towing tractor. The swing arms for holding a hay bale (with a diameter of up to 3 or 4 ft. and a length up to 5 or 6 ft.) are rotated in and out for releasing the bale. The mechanism for motivating the swing arms for holding and releasing the bales involves three push-pull members operating from a pivot block. The involved articulating structure is therefore distinguishable from the simple non-wheeled structure of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,770 issued on Apr. 23, 1996, to Thomas I. Burenga describes a hay handler and unroller apparatus with an improved clamp and bracket design. A linear frame element has pivoting clamp arms at its ends held by brackets and a mount of a three-point hitch in the middle. Each of a pair of positioning devices for articulating the clamp arms vis-a-vis the frame consist of a push arm parallel to the frame element and perpendicularly and pivotally attached to a clamp arm at one end thereof. The opposite end of the push arm is pivotally attached to a one end of a cylinder pivot arm which passes through a U-shaped bracket on the rear of the frame element and is pivotally attached to a tab on the front of the frame element. The apparatus is able to maintain three positions by rotating the bracket 180.degree. from its original position for holding three different lengths of hay bales. The apparatus is distinguishable for its omission of structural elements for maintaining each octagonal disc with two sharp triangular flanges extending therefrom from scratching the ground as the hay bale is almost completely unwound as provided for in the present invention by a protective element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,846 issued on Sep. 30, 1975, to Roger Brummitt describes a bale handling apparatus comprising a rectangular vertical frame consisting of a pair of rectangular tubings supported by vertical cylindrical end members and intermediate flat bars. The ends of the rectangular vertical frame are pivotally connected to triangular shaped arms formed from the same rectangular tubing. The apex of the triangular shaped arms is reinforced with a gusset and support a square plate having four tines at its corners for holding a hay bale. The arms are motivated to open outward and close inward by a hydraulic ram and a link between the arms and parallel to the rectangular vertical frame. The vertical frame is connected by a three-point hitch to a tractor. Hay bales 6 ft. in diameter and 4-6 ft. long are handled by the apparatus. The multiple framing elements utilized in this apparatus are distinguishable from the simple singular armed and framed structure of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,068 issued on Jan. 25, 1994, to Eldon H. Bruce describes a bale handling apparatus for loading, transporting and unrolling hay-bales weighing 800-1500 lbs., 4-6 ft. in diameter and 4-6 ft. in length. A yoked upper cross beam is pivotally hinged from a vertical U-shaped and curvilinear frame which is connected by a three-point hitch to a tractor. An upper cross beam is bent downwards and at its ends support two pivoting lift arms having 90.degree. bends and circular bale engaging members with a centered prong. A controlling cable from the tractor passes through a pulley attached to the center of the upper cross beam to a pivotal link of the two lift arms. Pulling the cable causes the lift arms to come closer together for gripping a hay bale. Releasing the cable causes the lift arms to release the hay bale under the biasing force of springs connected between the ends of the upper cross beam and the curved portions of the lift arms. The apparatus is structurally distinguishable from the present invention for having a centered pivoting focal point rather than the paired pivoting foci and the lack of height control of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,140 issued on Sep. 20, 1977, to Gerald L. Roose describes a bale carrying and unrolling device with a three-point hitch. A horizontal rectangular cross bar formed from two square cross-sectioned bars are joined at the ends by flat support bars with three mid-support braces. The ends of the upper horizontal bar have three apertures each for pivotally pinning the two arms. The outer ends of the arms have inwardly directed tines on a circular gripping plate. The arms are rotated out for releasing the hay bale by a hydraulic cylinder pivotally connected to one arm and having a rod element pivotally connected to two link members. One link member is pivotally connected to an extending plate having several apertures and mounted on the top and center of the cross bar adjacent the pair of extending plates (center hitch). The second link member is connected at an opposite end to a third link member which is pivotally connected to the other arm. The arms have mounting plates which are mounted in any of the three apertures for adjusting the arms to the length of a bale. It is unclear which mechanism raises and lowers the attached bale. The bale carrying and unrolling device is distinguishable from the present invention by the use of only one hydraulic cylinder and rod resulting in a different ancillary structure.
The foregoing descriptions of similar hay bale dispenser apparatus are incorporated herein by reference.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a spooled hay dispenser simple in construction which will maintain a minimum height to prevent gouging the turf is desired.